


Sztuka dobrego zabijania

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Metody wychowawcze [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucyfer i Sam mają dzieci, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, domek też, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wraca do domu i nie jest zachwycony tym, co robi Lucyfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sztuka dobrego zabijania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



Kogoś takiego, jak Sam Winchester, trudno było zaskoczyć. Od dziecka przyzwyczajony był do potworów, dziwnych sytuacji (których swoją drogą było sporo, głównie przez polowania oraz jego starszego brata) i niespodziewanych ataków. Więc, kiedy wrócił do domu, przygotował się psychicznie na to, co mógł tym razem zrobić jego partner.

Usłyszał jego spokojny głos, brzmiący tak, jakby opowiadał coś dzieciom. Dlatego, uspokojony już Winchester, poszedł do kuchni odłożyć produkty.

Jednak, gdy wszedł do salonu, serce w nim zamarło

— Lucyfer! — krzyknął, zasłaniając białą tablicę przed ich dziećmi. — Co ty wyrabiasz?

— Jak to: co? — Jego mąż wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. — Uczę ich sztuki dobrego zabijania.

 


End file.
